The present invention relates generally to decryption devices for interpreting data presented in tabular form, and, more specifically, relates to apparatus for decrypting or correlating tabular schedules of television network programming relative to broadcast channels where such programming may be found relative to diverse sources such as cable-ready televisions, cable descrambler units, etc.
Many common sources exist which include television programming schedules represented in a tabular format. In typical tabular formats, one axis (for example, horizontal rows), will represent network programming, while the other axis (for example, vertical columns), will represent the various time periods. Thus, a multi-hour block of programming on numerous networks may be graphically represented in a relatively small space. Such tabular broadcast programming guides may be found in newspapers, both in many daily publications, as well as in weekly "T.V. Supplement" sections; and may be also found in independent commercially available guides.
Television programming, as may be provided through various cable companies, offers a large array of networks which may be selected for viewing. Television programming in many areas will include both a number of conventional broadcast stations and a number of networks whose signals are available only through the cable company. For example, it is not uncommon for cable companies in municipal areas to provide ten to fifteen broadcast stations, and twenty to thirty cable networks. In some areas, each of these numbers may be substantially greater. Accordingly, in various areas, a cable company may provide sources of thirty to fifty channels of television programming. Correspondingly, programming guides for such areas will typically identify programming for each of the channels available in the area.
The effects of a bewildering array of programming are compounded in other areas, for example, large metropolitan areas, where more than one cable company may participate in servicing customers in the metropolitan area. There is typically no uniformity between the channels upon which specific programs may be carried by the various cable companies servicing a given area. For example, while a first cable company may carry the programs of one network on channel 7 , another cable company servicing the same metropolitan area may carry that same network programming on channel 46.
As a result of these discrepancies, television programming guides typically identify cable networks only by their commonly known three letter call sign. For example, the call sign "ACC" is commonly used to identify a community access channel, etc. The difficulty exists that an individual wishing to tune to a specific network must then correlate, either through memorization of the plethora of network options or correlate through some separate reference, the desired network with its channel relative to a particular channel selection unit. The problem is further compounded by the fact that a cable signal communicated directly to a cable-ready television will often carry a given network on a first channel, while that same cable signal directed to a cable descrambler box will carry that same network on a second channel. Since it is not uncommon for both hookups to be found in a single home, the problems of memorization of channel locations become exacerbated.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new apparatus for decryption of a tabular broadcast guide to facilitate ready and essentially simultaneous correlation between broadcast stations carried on a cable system and a particular channel selector system of interest.